


Sir Seungcheol's Final Quest

by Cruel_Cupid



Series: May the Force of Love be With You [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Bachelor Party, Background Verkwan, Drunk Shenanigans, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, Furry Mingyu, Humour, LARPing, M/M, Making Out, Nerd Seungcheol, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruel_Cupid/pseuds/Cruel_Cupid
Summary: Seungcheol's about to get married to the love of his life - and what better way to celebrate than with a nerdy medieval-themed bachelor party that involves a whole lot of role playing and a run in with his drunk fiancé?
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: May the Force of Love be With You [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717771
Comments: 14
Kudos: 99





	Sir Seungcheol's Final Quest

Jeonghan has always thought Seungkwan’s place was incredibly cosy. Unlike his own home, it doesn’t have pop culture memorabilia littering the living room – instead, it’s decked out with the most tasteful furniture Ikea can offer and a few antique pieces that really pop against the cream colour walls. 

Somehow, his friends had managed to make the whole place look incredibly trashy. Jeonghan didn’t know it was possible to find so many penis shaped party decorations. Tonight, he has discovered the joys of penis shaped straws, penis shaped cookies and a huge penis shaped pinata. Said pinata is currently hanging in the centre of the room, swaying gently as his friends laugh and pour wine. It looks a little ominous, and Jeonghan shudders at the thought of breaking it with a stick. 

He’s not even drunk yet, although it seems as though Seungkwan and Seokmin are completely and utterly wasted. He remembers their college days when they used to crash frat parties and hit up the dirtiest bars in town every weekend – Jeonghan doesn’t want to admit it, but he thinks he might be totally ready to settle down. It’s only 10:30pm but he’s already thinking about Seungcheol. Right about now they’d be lying side by side in bed, reading…

…Jeonghan would snuggle close to him as he reads the latest instalment of the thriller series he loves so much, and Seungcheol would lift an arm and put it around his shoulder. His fiancé might talk to him about the manuscript he’s reading – working for a sci fi and fantasy publishing company keeps him busy, even at night – and Jeonghan would fall asleep to the sound of his deep, gentle voice recounting tales of cyborgs and space assassins…

‘Get it together!’ 

Jeonghan only realises he’s been dozing off when Seungkwan slaps him on the shoulder. He spills prosecco all over his jeans. Jeonghan is absolutely mortified – especially because he’d bickered with Seungcheol earlier about this very thing.

_‘You’re going soft, Hani.’_

_‘Excuse me? I am most certainly not going soft. I’m a party animal. I can’t be tamed.’_

_‘I bet you’ll miss me,’ Seungcheol’s voice is full of fondness and mischief as he teases him. ‘You’ll get bored of all the binge drinking and want to cuddle.’_

_‘And you won’t last two hours! Your weak nerd constitution can’t handle a bachelor party.’_

_‘I’m gonna have a great time, actually. I can go all night long, baby.’ Seungcheol is defiant._

_‘So will I. I bet you fifty bucks I’ll be the last one to come home.’_

_Seungcheol smirks. ‘Deal.’_

With fifty whole dollars at stake, Jeonghan knows he has to be serious about this. All those years spent sneaking out to raves and buying beer with a fake ID can’t have been for nothing; it was training. Practice for this exact moment. He’ll be damned if he lets Seungcheol spend his hard-earned money on a pile of graphic novels: the only thing worse than comic books.

‘I wasn’t asleep! I’m awake! What’s happening?’

‘We were just playing fuck, marry kill and it’s your turn,’ Seokmin offers, always helpful. ‘Let’s see, you can choose between…’ he looks around for inspiration until his eyes land on Seungkwan’s switch. ‘Mario, Luigi and, uhh— Yoshi.’

Jeonghan wishes he was still asleep.

But he has to get hyped and keep up the party atmosphere; and that means involving himself in fun pre-wedding shenanigans his friends have so lovingly planned. ‘Well, I guess I’ll fuck Luigi—’

‘Starting with the fucking? That’s bold.’ Seungkwan raises his eyebrows and sips his drink. ‘I’m not sure I want to know why you’re so determined to have raw, animalistic sex with an Italian plumber. Maybe this is one of your roleplay scenarios with Seungcheol.’

Jeonghan lets out a scandalised gasp. ‘You _bitch_.’

‘This is going well.’ Jihoon finally decides to voice his opinion.

‘Oh please, this party is a bust and you’re the maid of honour. Either take responsibility for it or let me pimp this bachelor bash.’

‘I’m his best man, not his maid of honour!’

Jeonghan relaxes a little and pours more prosecco for himself; this is familiar territory, after all. His friends quarrelling is surprisingly comforting and brings a smile to his face. He knew there would be conflict when he made Jihoon his best man, but the decision was a firm one. Boo Seungkwan attracts drama like a magnet and Jeonghan doesn’t want a chaotic wedding. 

‘This stuff is actually kinda gross,’ he says, bringing the argument to an abrupt halt and holding up the glass of prosecco with its penis-shaped straw. 

‘But you specifically asked for it,’ Jihoon sounds exasperated. 

‘Because it’s the bougiest of all alcohols. I didn’t realise it tasted this awful.’

In the brief moment of quiet that follows, Jeonghan takes the opportunity to check on his fourth party guest. He wasn’t exactly sure how Kim Mingyu ended up on the guestlist, but at some point after they’d hung out at comic con, the furry had decided they were already best friends. Without any animal related accessories, Mingyu looks surprisingly… _normal_. Handsome, even.

‘Are you always like this?’ He asks, mouth open in shock.

The group of friends exchange meaningful glances and turn back to the newbie; 

‘Yep. Pretty much.’

-

After the third time Wonwoo’s cloak had caught on fire, Seungcheol was beginning to question his choice of best man.

On paper, there was no one better suited to the job; the two of them had been thick as thieves for years, and part of being best buds means getting involved in all kinds of huge, life-altering events. Like marriage.

And comic con meet and greets. 

Unfortunately for Seungcheol, his closest friend also happens to be an asthmatic table-top gamer with no social life to speak of. He’d pretended to be surprised when he walked into his living room to find his (embarrassingly) small group of friends leaning against a makeshift medieval tavern – of course his last night as an unmarried man would involve at least a small amount of cosplay.

Seungcheol would be lying if he said he hadn’t been at least a _tiny_ bit excited by the whole thing. Wonwoo had managed to get his hands on a dry ice machine and a huge metal chandelier that looked like it had come straight from the halls of Winterfell. Judging by the way it hung lopsided, it seemed as though it had probably been installed by a team of wildlings. 

Seungcheol had rushed to change into his armour – he had to look the part – and by the time he came back Wonwoo’s long grey robes were smouldering in several different places, Vernon was vaping and Soonyoung was trying to stuff a snow globe down his breeches.

After reminding Vern that cherry flavoured dab pens aren’t period appropriate, Seungcheol had put out the fire hazard and restored order. 

Now, with all the candles removed from the immediate vicinity, Wonwoo has decided to get down to the business at hand. 

‘Brave adventurers, gather round.’ He presses a button on a small remote control in his hand and the lights get even dimmer.

‘My house doesn’t have remote controlled lighting!’ Seungcheol is aghast. 

‘It does now. Ever since I snuck in at 3am and installed it whilst you were sleeping.’

‘Woah,’ Soonyoung adds. ‘He’s a genius.’

Seungcheol isn’t sure what to feel; is it flattering or disturbing that Wonwoo went through the trouble of breaking into his house? He doesn’t have time to come to any kind of conclusion when the dramatic background music starts. 

‘We gather here tonight on the eve of our sworn blood brother’s marriage. Sir Seungcheol will wed Lady Jeonghan – most beautiful and lethal of all the high elves.’

Perhaps Seungcheol ought to interrupt and remind his friend that Jeonghan is most certainly _not_ a lady, but the speech is so darned compelling that he can’t find it in him to protest. 

‘Tis true this is a joyous occasion, but it is also one marred with tragedy—’

‘—It is?’ Seungcheol nearly spits out his ale. He’s always known just how much Wonwoo is attached to him, but it had never given him cause to worry until now.

‘We will lose valiant Sir Seungcheol to the perils of domesticity. No longer will he storm the gates of Isengard; no more will his mighty weapon rise against the mire of the orcs; never again will his majestic lips press against the huge horn of Gondor and blow _hard—_ ’

‘Okay! I think we’ve heard enough of that very _touching_ speech. Why don’t we just press on ahead to the part where you explain what we’re doing?’ Seungcheol pats a gauntleted hand against Wonwoo’s shoulder.

The best man clears his throat and tries to regain some of the composure he’d momentarily lost. ‘In this sacred bag are several challenges. We will journey to a place of great danger and temptation – a no man’s land of heathens and degenerates – and there, each of us will pull a challenge from the bag which must be completed before the end of the quest.’

Wonwoo pauses and looks at his captive audience of adventurers, a satisfied smirk on his face. Seungcheol is beginning to regain some of his excitement. After all, what could be better than a bit of night-time roleplaying with his bros? He might even enjoy himself enough to win his bet against Jeonghan.

But he shouldn’t think about his fiancé tonight. He definitely shouldn’t dwell on the thought of his lovely Jeonghan being corrupted by buff male strippers—

‘So we’re going to a club and doing dares? Cool. Can I bring my vape?’ Vernon asks.

Wonwoo’s eye twitches. Soonyoung decides to weigh in.

‘And can I take this snow globe?’

-

Jeonghan is glad the limo ride is over. Who would’ve thought a bright pink car with its own karaoke machine and an endless supply of mimosas could cause so much chaos in the space of twenty minutes? 

He staggers a little as he steps onto the curb and realises, belatedly, that he’s drunk. It makes sense; if he’d been totally sober, he never would’ve survived Seokmin’s rendition of Call Me Maybe. Everyone else had hogged the karaoke machine for so long, Jeonghan didn’t even get a chance to perform Dancing Queen, let alone his usual Ariana Grande medley.

He’s so wasted that he doesn’t even flinch when Jihoon and Seungkwan put a pink satin sash over his neck; it says ‘Groom to Be’ in cursive lettering. Mingyu – now tipsy enough to bond with the others and put on his trademark pink tail – tops it off with a plastic tiara and veil.

Perfect. 

Jeonghan is sure he must look like a femboy bridezilla as he steps unsteadily into the club, but what can he do? There’s no way he can afford to stop and take everything off when there’s a three-for-two deal on gin and tonics. 

‘Guys this place is _amazing_.’ Mingyu really does look like a puppy with his excited little smile. His fabric tail is practically wagging.

‘C’mon,’ Seokmin puts an arm around his new furry friend. ‘Let’s get piña coladas—’ he momentarily furrows his brow. ‘Do you want it in a dog bowl?’

Jeonghan is so glad he doesn’t get to hear the answer to that poignant question.

Every single one of them stops dead in their tracks when they finally make it to the bar. Jeonghan’s heart skips a beat, a sense of recognition washing over him.

Jihoon, tipsy and slow on the uptake, is the last to catch on. ‘Ha! Look at those fucking losers wearing costumes— _oh_.’ He clears his throat. Said losers have noticed them and aren’t looking too happy. ‘That’s Jeonghan’s fiancé. Sorry…’ 

Before he can even complain about being seen in public with his cosplaying husband-to-be, Seungkwan gasps and throws his hands up. ‘I can’t do this. I won’t drink at the same club as that asshole.’ 

Rule number one of going out with the old college gang: Seungkwan _always_ attracts drama. 

When the others hurry off to soothe a very distressed Seungkwan, Jeonghan lingers with the group of nerds. It’s an amazing coincidence that they’d end up in the very same club – even though his brain isn’t quite working at full capacity, Jeonghan is a little suspicious. 

But he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t happy to see his dumb boyfriend with his dumb smile and his dumb suit of armour. 

‘Hey babe,’ Seungcheol says, hiccupping. He seems to be a bit tipsy too. 

‘Hi honey.’ Drunk Jeonghan is always more sentimental than sober Jeonghan; he wants to be hugged and wrapped up in Seungcheol’s big warm arms. Although it’s a tad off-putting being stared at by a bunch of renaissance fair losers. 

‘That friend of yours is rude. Is he prejudiced against medieval enthusiasts? Because that’s discrimination.’ Wonwoo sounds offended, but Jeonghan can’t take him seriously in his robes. There’s a sheen of sweat on his forehead from all the layers of fabric. 

‘Not all medieval enthusiasts. Just one in particular.’ Jeonghan gives Vernon an apologetic look, but the other boy is unperturbed as always. No one has ever been able to figure out exactly why Boo Seungkwan has taken a vehement dislike to the youngest member of Seungcheol’s friend group, but Jeonghan knows one thing for certain; this is a grudge that will no doubt be held until his dying day. 

‘It’s cool. I don’t mind being his enemy – it doesn’t take up too much of my time,’ Vernon shrugs. 

He’s a good kid. Jeonghan can see Seungcheol’s influence on him – he’s been a sort of big brother to the other boy ever since they met at a midnight screening of The Force Awakens. Back then Vernon was even more of a hopeless case than his boyfriend; he was shy, weird and cut his hair to resemble Spock. Jeonghan had spent most of the queuing time trying to sleep in a foldable chair and pretend he hadn’t been dragged out of the house for the sake of Star Wars; but even he could tell that Vernon was incredibly lonely. 

Not anymore. He might have gained a lifelong enemy, but he’d gained a group of loyal friends too. 

‘You’re such a good boy!’ Jeonghan slurs out his affection and throws his arms around an unsuspecting Vernon. ‘I’m gonna adopt you!’ 

‘I’m twenty-two.’ 

‘Doesn’t matter.’ 

Jeonghan is feeling a little sentimental and mushy. When he looks over Vernon’s shoulder and catches sight of his boyfriend’s kind smile, it’s enough to make him completely unravel. He thinks about their bet to see who would outlast the other; Jeonghan feels as though he’s already lost. He wants to go home and sober up with Seungcheol. He wants to make toast and watch the love of his life put on a pair of stormtrooper pyjamas. 

Jeonghan might’ve lost his edge after all. 

‘I’m going to the _bathroom_. I’m going to _pee_ ,’ he says as loudly as he can over the drone of dance music, locking eyes with Seungcheol. The other man looks a bit confused at first but then, as Jeonghan walks away, he hears him tell his friends that he also needs to pee. Very urgently and without delay. 

Sure enough, a minute later Seungcheol pushes open the bathroom door. Music continues to reverberate through the walls, but it’s distant and muffled now. They stare at each other for a few seconds, basking in the emptiness of the room, and then Seungcheol starts trying to take off his armour. 

‘How should we do this? Just a quick one in the stall at the end?’ He asks. 

‘Ew! I’m not having sex with you next to a bunch of urinals!’ 

‘Oh thank god. I feel really queasy— I probably would’ve barfed on you.’ 

Jeonghan crinkles his nose in disgust. ‘So glad I’m going to spend the rest of my life with you. You’re such a romantic.’ 

Seungcheol steps closer and puts his arms around Jeonghan’s waist. He’s smiling in that special way that always gives Jeonghan butterflies; it’s a feeling that’s never diminished over all the years they’ve spent together. Jeonghan is so in love it’s disgusting. 

‘Are you having a good night, babe? Painting the town red?’ 

‘Never mind me,’ Jeonghan counters, ‘you’re the lightweight. Ready to give in yet?’ 

For a second they stare each other down, looking for signs of weakness – Jeonghan thinks he can detect a hint of tiredness in his boyfriend’s eyes and wonders if they could leave their bachelor parties early… 

…But no. Neither of them can lose. Whether it be board games, video games of drinking games, they’re a match made in heaven. Competitive until the bitter end. 

‘Uhh, I better get back out there. We’re completing challenges that Wonwoo has set. It’s _soooooo_ much fun. The best night ever. Ha ha….’ 

‘And I should find the others. Mingyu brought tails for us all to try on – isn’t that so neat?’ 

‘Really neat. The neatest.’ Seungcheol is already edging to the door – with some reluctance – and manages to step back out onto the dancefloor as smoothly as he can in his full suit of armour. ‘See ya!’ 

The door swings behind him and Jeonghan feels a little too sober. 

-

Halfway through Wonwoo’s bag of challenges, Seungcheol starts to notice the huge open space between their little group and the rest of the partygoers. Jeonghan’s bachelor party had decided to give them a wide birth following the Seungkwan incident, and nobody else in the club has felt the urge to hit on the group of knights and sorcerers. 

Seungcheol thinks this is probably a good thing – especially when Wonwoo’s collection of dares are about as embarrassing as he’d expect. As he takes a few gulps of his beer, his sees Vernon making his way back through crowds of dancers. 

‘Ah! Young Vernon has survived his quest!’ Wonwoo remarks, a little too loudly. ‘How did you fare, brave warrior?’ 

His bright red cheek is evidence enough that the “quest” has gone rather badly. 

‘Dude, you’ve got a battle scar. That’s dope,’ Soonyoung says, walking up to examine the slap mark. 

‘Did you complete the task? Did you—’ Seungcheol tries very hard to remember what the little piece of paper had said. It’s getting more and more difficult to think clearly. When Seungcheol reaches this level of intoxication, his brain is entirely occupied with uncouth thoughts about Jeonghan; tonight, he’s been happy to stare off into the distance, imagining his partner’s long legs and slender neck…’ 

Wonwoo clears his throat. ‘I believe Sir Seungcheol was about to ask if you stole a great treasure from thine enemy?’ 

‘Yeah,’ Vernon replied. He holds up a small tube of watermelon flavoured lip balm. ‘But I kinda wish I didn’t. I had to reach into Seungkwan’s pocket when he wasn’t looking – he noticed though. And then he hit me.’ 

‘But the important thing is you completed the quest! Any long-term impact on interpersonal relationships is irrelevant.’ Wonwoo finally turns to face Seungcheol and once again opens the magical bag of tasks. ‘Now it is time for our fearless leader to complete the final, most daunting task of all.’ 

Seunghceol doesn’t put his hand in the bag. He’s a little suspicious of just how conveniently everything has come together. ‘How come Vernon’s task involved an enemy when running into Jeonghan’s friends was a coincidence? And how did you know the last quest would be the “most daunting one” when we’ve been picking them randomly?’ He lets out a scandalised gasp, knocking his stool backwards as he stands up. ‘It’s been rigged!’ 

‘Woah… really?’ Soonyoung also stands up. ‘But if he rigged it, how did this night end up being so boring?’ 

‘Fine, I did rig it!’ Wonwoo announces. ‘I coordinated everything with Mingyu so he’d make sure Jeonghan also came to this club, and then I handed out quests with a specific person in mind to build up the tension until _finally_ Seungcheol would have to face his biggest fear head on…’ He places the bag on the sticky surface of the bar, right in front of Seungcheol. ‘Come on, aren’t you curious? Don’t you wanna know what I’ve got planned?’ 

Seungcheol can’t deny it; he _is_ curious. And so are all the others. As he reaches deep into the mysterious bag, his fellow adventurers crowd around to get a good look at the ultimate challenge. Seungcheol unfolds the fateful piece of paper and reads its contents: 

_Rescue the Princess_

-

Jeonghan thinks that maybe if he dances hard enough, he’ll start having a good time. 

It’s not like he’s suffering or anything – it’s been quite fun doing shots and getting the gang back together. But if he wants to outlast his boyfriend, he’ll have to be drunker and wilder than this. Jeonghan needs to reach the point of intoxication where he no longer has a shred of decency or self-respect; he needs to be slut-dropping in the centre of the dancefloor and trying to steal shot trays when the waiters aren’t looking. 

Instead, he’s bopping to the music as Jihoon – completely off his face with tequila – attempts to do body rolls. It’s not going well. It’s hard to sensually sway your body to EDM, but Jihoon seems to think he’s killing it. 

When he thinks no one’s looking, Jeonghan sneaks a peek at Seungcheol. He wishes his boyfriend could dance with him, but that would defeat the purpose of their little rivalry. Far better for Seungcheol to glance over and see him having a great time without the need for this company. That’ll show him who has more endurance. 

His other three friends are having a much better night. 

Seokmin and Seungkwan are happily dancing around in tails and cat ears – courtesy of Kim Mingyu, who Jeonghan thinks might possibly require an ambulance before the night is out. Poor, unsuspecting outsider that he is, Mingyu had no idea just how hard his friend group parties. And Seokmin and Seungkwan are terrible enablers; they’ve made damn sure their new addition always has a drink in hand. 

The furry has experienced a wide range of drunk emotions, going from excitable to sad, and finally settling on a mix of confusion and sleepiness. His friends have carefully set him down on a chair, but Mingyu isn’t too happy with this arrangement. He seems to want to do something – although Jeonghan can’t figure out what. 

‘I gotta do the thing… I have to… I can’t let him down…’ Mingyu says, attempting to get off the chair whilst simultaneously falling backwards. 

‘Easy there,’ Seungkwan keeps him steady and offers him a drink – Jeonghan isn’t sure what it is, but it’s much too colourful to be water. ‘You don’t have to go anywhere, you’re drunk. Your mind is playing tricks on you, sweetie.’ 

]‘I have to… capture the…’ 

Mingyu leans his head back against the wall and promptly falls asleep. 

‘Aw, he’s all tuckered out,’ Seokmin says fondly whilst stealing his drink. ‘Furries are actually quite cute once you get past the prejudice.’ 

Jeonghan doesn’t think he likes where this conversation is going, so he gently pushes aside Jihoon – who’s now moved on to breakdancing – and goes to get himself another cocktail at the bar. He’s a little disappointed that Seungcheol’s chair is now empty, and Jeonghan starts to begrudgingly accept that he’ll have to buy his own drink for once— 

— Or will he? 

Jeonghan hears a voice to his left. It sounds like someone is speaking right into his ear; a warm, masculine voice cuts through the din of dance music. 

‘I like your tiara.’ 

Almost instantly, Jeonghan looks down to where he expects to find his “Groom to Be” sash, but the flimsy piece of satin must’ve fallen off whilst he was dancing. There’s no evidence of his monogamy whatsoever – Jeonghan didn’t want to bring his engagement ring on a wild night out and risk losing it. 

‘Thank you,’ he replies as politely as he can. Jeonghan gets a look at the stranger and is quite gratified to see a tall, handsome man. The alpha male type. He’s the absolute polar opposite of his peace-loving dorky fiancé. 

Jeonghan instinctively dislikes him. 

But he also feels a little proud. Even at his own bachelor party, he can still pull a hunk like this. 

‘What’re you drinking?’ The handsome stranger asks. 

Jeonghan thinks about walking away and giving him the cold shoulder, but the thought of getting a fuckboy to buy him a cocktail that he can then go and share with the love of his life is too good to pass up. 

‘I’ll have a cosmo.’ 

‘Expensive,’ the man says, raising an eyebrow. 

Jeonghan gives him a smile. ‘I’m worth it.’ 

-

Seungcheol is far too drunk for reliable decision making. He and his friends have regrouped across from the bar, in the conspiratorial shadows. All three of them are goading him to do something incredibly reckless and probably more than a little stupid. 

‘I don’t know about this… does Jeonghan even need saving?’ 

Wonwoo puts his hands on Seungcheol’s shoulders and stares deep into his soul. ‘Just think about it: right now some evil stranger could be putting his hands all over your man. He could be whispering in his air, offering him drinks, corrupting him…’ 

Seungcheol has to admit the thought has crossed his mind. His biggest fear since the wedding planning began is that Jeonghan might hire a buff male stripper, and then his body – more soft and doughy than firm and beefy – would pale in comparison. It would be nice to be the hero for once; to come in, guns blazing, and sweep Jeonghan off his feet. 

Maybe all that beer has got to his head, making him think like a viking warrior rather than role-playing pacifist. 

Seungcheol is just about to pack it up when he looks past his best friend, over to the bar. He recognises a very familiar head of pink hair and a decidedly unfamiliar gym bro leaning over and offering his boyfriend a drink. 

He feels… _angry._

‘Uhh… are you okay?’ Wonwoo slips out of character. 

Seungcheol watches as the man puts an unwanted hand on Jeonghan’s shoulder. His boyfriend flinches and begins talking to the stranger. 

It’s the last straw – he decides he has to do something about it. He’s going to intervene. Not because he’s scared of Jeonghan being unfaithful, but because this man has done the unthinkable… 

He’s ruined Jeonghan’s night. 

As he leaves his friends, Seungcheol hears Wonwoo get back into character and talk about dangerous quests— until he apparently spots something startling. 

‘Oh no… no, no, no… uh— Sir Seungcheol! Prithee, wait but a few moments! Halt!’ 

But Seungcheol is most definitely too wasted to heed caution. In his full suit of armour, he storms up to the villain and grabs him off the stool. Holding him by the collar of his shirt, Seungcheol stares deep into the fiend’s eyes and thinks of the most intimidating thing he can possibly say. 

‘Hey!... Stop that!’ 

‘Woah, go easy on me,’ the man surrenders. ‘this nice young man was just telling me he’s taken. I was about to walk away – we don’t have a problem here.’ 

‘Oh really? Well— good! Fine. You can— walk away now.’ Seungcheol replies, very rapidly losing his steam. He hasn’t dared to so much as glimpse at Jeonghan yet. 

‘You have to put me down first.’ 

‘Right,’ Seungcheol releases the man and watches him walk away with a healthy dose of embarrassment. 

As always, he’s managed to screw it all up. He’ll never be cool and suave or dashing— 

Seungcheol’s thoughts are cut off by the sudden feeling of Jeonghan’s lips colliding against his. And… Jeonghan’s tongue exploring his mouth. 

Who knew a failed rescue attempt would be such a powerful aphrodisiac? 

Jeonghan pulls away and Seungcheol can’t wait for the compliments about his manliness to come rolling in. 

‘God, you’re so lame,’ Jeonghan says. ‘I fucking love you.’ 

Before they have a chance to resume their sloppy make out session, Wonwoo and the others come rushing up to the scene. 

‘Aha! Everything has gone exactly as I planned it! How wonderful and not at all unexpected!’ Wonwoo laughs nervously. 

Seungcheol doesn’t believe it for a second – and when Mingyu and Jeonghan’s friends comes hurrying over, the truth immediately comes out. 

‘I’m so sorry, babe,’ a very drunk Mingyu sobs. ‘I know I was supposed to pretend to kidnap Jeonghan but I just couldn’t get my feet to move properly— and these humans started bringing me _water_ for some stupid reason…’ He hiccups and makes a few strange crying noises that sound uncomfortably close to barks. 

‘Staging a kidnapping is pretty fucked up,’ Seungkwan says. ‘But I’d expect nothing less from you people.’ 

Wonwoo decides he’s had enough. ‘Here we go again with the prejudice! If I had my lightsaber I’d challenge you to a duel—’ 

A full-on argument breaks out, but Seungcheol doesn’t care. 

He doesn’t care one bit. 

With Jeonghan in his arms, he quietly slips away and heads for the exit. It seems like they’ve both lost the best. 

But losing isn’t so bad when it means going home to bed with the love of his life. 

And besides, they both need to conserve their energy: 

They’ve got a wedding to attend. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tune in next time for the wedding! And also more verkwan shenanigans ajhdjfkbf I'm thinking... enemies to lovers? 
> 
> Happy New Year to everyone who's read this fic and stuck around! I hope 2021 brings you all happiness <3
> 
> Please feel free to follow me on twitter [@cruel_cupidd](https://twitter.com/cruel_cupidd?lang=en)


End file.
